The present invention relates to a method of fabrication of a programmable memory microelectronic device and a programmable memory microelectronic device obtained by said method.
It applies typically, but not exclusively, to the fabrication of ionic conduction (metallization) programmable cells known as non-volatile computer memories. These ionic conduction programmable cells are well known as CBRAM (Conductive-Bridging Random Access Memory) or PMC (Programmable Metallization Cells).